User blog:TehSpartan/Werhmacht vs Imperial Japanese Army
A Battle between the two great Axis powers. The Werhmacht the fiercly loyal armies of Nazi Germany vs the Imperial Japanese Army the soldiers who would die 1000 times for their emperor. WHO IS DEADLIEST. The Nazi's fire first with: The Japanese Retaliate with: Nambupistol2465.jpg|Type 14 Nambu Submachine_gun_Type_100.jpg|Type 100 Submachine gun Rifle_Type_38_1.jpg|Type 38 Carbine Japanese_Type_89_grenade_discharger.gif|Type 89 Grenade Discharger 800px-Mauser_C96_M1916_Red_9_7.JPG|Mauser C96 800px-MP_40_AYF_2.JPG|MP 40 Karabiner_98k.jpg|Kar 98k Bundesarchiv_Bild_101I-671-7483-29,_Reichsgebiet,_Soldat_mit_Panzerabwehrwaffe.jpg|Panzerschreck Battle It is the year 1945. A detachement of Wermacht troops are meeting with a group of Imperial Army Soldiers. Little do they know the meeting is about to take a deadly turn. "Grüße japanischen Alies" the German commander says. "Hallo an unsere deutschen Freunde" replies the Japanese translator. The Japanese Commander nods and the translator moves his head to the side. Suddenly a bullent from a Type 38 Carbine tears through one of the German's head.(4-5) The German commander quickly raises his Mauser and shoots the Translator throught the face.(4-4) The Wermacht squad quickly disperses to avoid the gase of the Imperial sniper. Two hide in a group of trees the Commander and another soldier hide in collection of large rocks . The Japanese commander smiles and orders one of his men to set up a Type 89 Grenade Discharger. He then takes the remainder of his team to hunt the Germans. One of the Germans hiding in the copse scales a tree aims his Kar98 at a Imperial Soldier. The bullet tears through his chest taking a large portion of his heart with it.(4-3) The Imperial Soldier with the Grenade Discharger opens fire on the trees blowing the legs off the German on the ground.(3-3) The two Germans hiding in the rocks see this as a time to strike opening fire on the remaining Japanese soldier with the Commander. He is raked with fire and falls to the groung dead.(3-2) The Japanese Commander falls back however not before taking a shot at the Wermacht comander with his type 100. However the soldier with him leaps in front and takes the bullents straight through the neck. He coughs blood and falls to the ground.(2-2) The Wermacht commander pusues the Japanese officer while the Wermacht sniper falls back to the Germans Opel Blitz Truck to retrive their Panzerschreck. The two commaders arrive at the site of the Grenade discharger. The Wermacht Commander is pinned down by the fire from the two type 100's when suddenly a rocket detonated right next to the Japanese. The Grenadier is blown to bits and the Leader is knocked clear.(2-1)The German sniper with the Panzerschreck smiles and gives a salute to his Commanding officer. The two walk over to the site of the rockets impact and marvel at the disgusting remains of the Japanese Grenadier. Suddenly a round from a Nambu pierces the snipers back sending him to the ground wounded. It's the Japanese Commander heavily wounded but grining insanely.. The two commanders raise their pistols and the Japanese Commander is first to pull the triiger but his gun fails two fire. "Imaimashi" says the Japanese Commander. He drops his pistol to the groung and screams "BONZAI!" He charges the German commander but the German fires serveral rounds from his Mauser that strike the Japanese Commander straight in the chest and he drops like a stone(2-0) "Deutschland" roars the Wermacht Commander. He then moves to take his sniper to safety. 'Winner: Wermacht ' The experts say the Wermacht won because they had better weapons and were better trained . Category:Blog posts